Un plan et plus si affinité
by Manion-chan
Summary: Et si, Mukuro avait formé un plan dans sa tête et qu'après maintes changements, il décidait de le mettre en route, qu'arriverait-il? Qui serai sa victime?
1. Chapter 1

Il l'avait préparé ce plan, en le modifiant dès qu'un paramètre comportait un risque et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, il y était. Il s'était entraîné pour camoufler son aura rieuse qui l'énervait tant et il y était parvenu. Il l'avait testé sur sa cible à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr de la réussite de son plan. Des mois qu'il travaillait dessus, des mois qu'il recherchait cette drogue et il l'avait enfin trouvée. A midi, lors de leur dîner forcé avec la famiglia, il avait laissé tomber deux gélules dans le verre d'eau de son voisin. Heureusement que le nuage et la brume étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et c'est comme prévu que Kyôya but son verre d'eau à la fin du dîner. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'il soit plus ou moins 17heures.


	2. Chapter 2

Un plan et plus si affinité

Il avait réussi. Kyôya était là, dans la bibliothèque, les joues rosies, les yeux voilés, la chemise déboutonnée et la cravate éloignée le plus possible de son cou. Rien qu'à la voir comme ça, Mukuro imaginait déjà la nuit qu'il allait vivre.

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il se faufila derrière le gardien du nuage puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, il souffla dans le cou de son alouette. Mukuro fut agréablement surpris de voir une série de frissons et d'entendre la respiration de l'autre garçon s'accélérer. Au moins, l'illusionniste savait que sa drogue faisait effet et joueur, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre gardien. A ce simple contact, Hibari contracta ses épaules et referma brusquement son livre il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand Rokudo posa ses mains sur les abdos bien dessinés. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Kyôya.

-Lâche-moi, herbivore.

-Kufufu~Ta voix est vraiment rauque. On dirait quelqu'un en manque…

Tout en disant ça, il laissa descendre sa main droite jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son alouette où une bosse s'était déjà formée. En sentant la main descendre, Hibari se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Lorsqu'il sentit une main aventureuse défaire sa fermeture éclair de son pantalon, il essaya de repousser Mukuro mais ce dernier le mordit violemment dans le cou lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'es-tu… En t-train d-de faire he-herbivore ?

-Mmmm… Ta voix me plaît là~

-A-Arrête !

-Kufufu~ A ta guise.

Le mouvement de va-et-vient s'arrêta net et la main sortit du pantalon en ignorant le soupir frustré venant de Kyôya.

-Si tu veux la suite, tu sais où est ma chambre. Tu peux aussi finir tout seul si ça te chante.

Sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer, Mukuro partit vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. A présent, il espérait que l'alouette vienne pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Après quelques instants, il sentit un corps se positionner sur le sien et une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec envie. Il eut un sourire victorieux puis retourna sa proie sur le dos pour commencer à goûter, mordiller et lécher son cou, après chaque traitement, il percevait les gémissements étouffés de sa proie. Gémissements ô combien excitants le plan de Mukuro changea sensiblement à l'entente des bruits indécents de Kyôya.

Doucement, trop doucement, Mukuro descendit le long de la gorge, s'attardant sur la pomme d'Adam de Kyôya. Ce dernier haletait, gémissait et passait sans cesse ses mains sous la chemise de Mukuro. L'illusionniste défit bouton par bouton la chemise de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline puis commença à explorer ce torse si bien dessiné pour s'attarder sur les bouts de chair rose déjà dressés par le désir. Plus il passait sa langue humide dessus, plus il recevait de gémissements.

Joueur, il quémanda l'entrée de la bouche du bout de la langue et attendit pour la glisser sur ces lèvres qu'il avait r-tant désirées. L'échange s'acheva avec deux gémissements un de Kyôya à cause de la drogue qui amplifiait tout et l'autre provenant de Mukuro car un genou se frottait contre son érection douloureuse.

Le gardien de la brume redescendit le long du torse de son collègue toujours en évitant la bosse qui avait déjà bien grossit. A la fin, Hibari descendit ses mains, prêt à s'en occuper lui-même mais elles furent arrêtées par celles de Mukuro.

-Demande-le. Je serai prêt à accéder à la plupart de tes demandes.

-Hn.

-C'est toi qui choisit après tout.

Mukuro rechercha la cravate qu'Hibari avait autour du cou puis remit les mais de sa proie autour de sa nuque après les avoir liées. Avec un sourire moqueur, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu-gris de l'homme sous lui avant de reprendre sa lente torture.

-Occupe-toi de moi…

-Que veux-tu ?

-…

-Tu ne veux rien ?

Il joignit sa phrase à un mouvement de bassin assez fourbe qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

-Caresse-moi.

-Oya~ Et la politesse mon petit Kyôya ?

-Mukuro… Caresse-moi s'il te plaît…

-Je préfère ça~

Avec une lenteur calculée, Mukuro descendit le pantalon et le boxer, faisant gémir Kyôya de frustration. Il entreprit ensuite un long et lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui faisait gémir son partenaire de façon ininterrompue. La drogue faisait effet à merveille car pour que le gardien du nuage mette de côté sa fierté démesurée, il en fallait beaucoup.

Hibari Kyôya était à sa merci Mukuro n'en revenait pas et il avouait qu'il avait envie de le prendre. Là, tout de suite sans attendre mais il était hypnotisé par les gémissements de l'homme sous lui. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kyôya.

-P-Prends-moi en b-bouche… S'il te plaît.

Sans attendre, l'illusionniste passa sa langue sur la verge dressée puis l'engloutit, l'entourant de sa langue allant tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement guidé par les gémissements provenant du gardien du nuage. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche de Mukuro.. Ce dernier partit embrasser Kyôya, lui partageant la semence.

Sur le temps que le gardien du nuage descende du septième ciel, Mukuro retira ses vêtements en ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de l'autre homme.

-Laisse-moi te toucher aussi.

D'abord étonné, Mukuro finit par dénouer la cravate puis il se fit directement pousser sur le dos. Il savait qu'Hibari avait été l'amant de leur boss au début jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Takeshi couchait aussi avec Tsuna. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu de contact et s'était éloigné de toute personne de son entourage. Mukuro se doutait aussi que le dominant était le gardien du nuage. Il fut agréablement surpris quand il sentit la langue de son alouette titiller sa fente et il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance, il retint la tête de son partenaire qui lui lança un regard noir.

Sans laisser de temps à Hibari, Mukuro reprit les commandes en se repositionnant au-dessus de son alouette. Immédiatement, le gardien du nuage se crispa anticipant déjà la suite. Ils la connaissaient tous les deux mais souhaitaient absolument gagner. Tout en mordant violemment l'épaule de Mukuro, Kyôya essaya de renverser les rôles et dans un sourire amusé, l'illusionniste passa des chaînes autour des poignets de sa proie. Ensuite, il essuya quelques refus mais à force de jouer avec le corps sous lui, il reçut finalement l'autorisation entre deux gémissements. Doucement, l'illusionniste inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de l'autre homme qui se cambra sous l'intrusion. Pour détourner son amant de la douleur, Rokudo embrassa son alouette et touchait ses points sensibles de sa main libre. Une fois qu'Hibari se détendit, Mukuro inséra un second doigt et amorça des mouvements de ciseau par contre, lorsque le troisième doigt vint rejoindre les deux autres, Kyôya laissa passer un gémissement de douleur. L'illusionniste chercha alors le point sensible de sa proie et sut qu'il l'avait touché quand l'alouette se cambra en émettant un feulement de plaisir.

-Si tu veux la suite, il va falloir que tu demandes~

-Ja-Jamais.

Mukuro voulait entendre son alouette le supplier pour qu'il le prenne. Avec un sourire amusé, l'illusionniste reprit ses douces caresses mais sans le but de faire arriver l'autre au plaisir, le laissant inassouvi. Tous les deux savaient qu'il allait craquer et pour cause, Hibari se tordait dans tous les sens et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Attaché comme ça, il invitait vraiment à la débauche.

-Mukuro…

-Oui mon petit Kyôya ?

-Prends… Moi…

Avec un sourire victorieux, Mukuro remplaça ses doigts par sa verge tout en scellant ses lèvres avec celles du gardien du nuage. Grâce à son gémissement, Hibari réussit à faire perdre ses moyens à l'illusionniste. Ce dernier commença alors à se mouvoir dans le corps chaud et serré de son amant aucun des deux n'était capable de retenir ses gémissements. A chaque coup de buttoir, Mukuro touchait la prostate de Kyôya, l'envoyant à chaque fois plus près de l'orgasme.

Dans un dernier coup de rein particulièrement violent, Rokudo se libéra dans le gardien du nuage qui éjacula entre leurs deux corps chauffés. Lorsque le gardien de la brume se retira, son collègue soupira de frustration avec la drogue, il était déjà prêt pour le prochain tour.

. .

Après plusieurs rounds, Mukuro s'affala sur le corps de Kyôya. Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment bien épuisés tout en détachant le gardien du nuage, l'illusionniste sourit et s'appuya contre le torse de son partenaire du jour. Ce dernier essaya de repousser le gardien de la brume mais sans succès.

-Oya~ Laisse-moi dormir, je suis épuisé.

-Bouge de là, ananas herbivore. Ne dors pas sur moi.

-Kufufu~ Peur de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper ?

-J'ai chaud.

Dans un soupir, Rokudo posa sa tête sur l'oreiller mais laissa son bras autour de la taille de sa proie. Cette dernière soupira mais laissa faire l'autre il n'aura qu'à la mordre à mort sur la journée.

. .

Inquiet de ne pas voir ses gardiens, Tsuna se mit à leur recherche d'abord partout dans le château en passant par la bibliothèque, le garage et finit par le salon. Il avait vérifié si les véhicules se trouvaient à leur emplacement et c'était le cas il restait juste à vérifier les deux chambres.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tsuna se dirigea vers la chambre de son ancien amant il frappa à la porte mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, il se dirigea vers la chambre du gardien de la brume. Peu sûr de lui, le decimo frappa à la porte et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose d'entrer. Là, son monde s'effondra. Mukuro était allongé dans son lit, avec Kyôya qui se servait du torse de l'illusionniste comme d'un coussin. Tous deux avaient la couverture qui recouvrait le dessous de leur corps.

-Kufufu~ Que me veux-tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

-Vus n'êtes pas venus à la réunion ce matin alors je vous cherchais.

-Oya~ Maintenant que tu nous a trouvés, tu peux aller retrouver Takeshi je garde mon petit Kyôya~

Sans dire un mot de plus, le gardien du ciel partit en claquant la porte. Evidement, Kyôya se réveilla mais resta sans bouger. Lui savait que leur boss avait couché avec le gardien de la pluie mais il savait aussi qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un coup d'un soir. Malheureusement, la fierté surdimensionnée d'Hibari lui avait interdit le pardon le matin même du jour de la trahison, le gardien du nuage avait disparu et cela pendant un mois. La seule personne qu'il supportait à cette époque était Mukuro car c'était le seul qui acceptait de se battre à n'importe quelle heure du jour mais aussi de la nuit. A présent, l'alouette avait choisi de prendre tout ce qu'il recevait de l'illusionniste mais rien que de lui.

Dans un soupir de bien être, le gardien du nuage s'étira et s'écarta un peu de son collègue de la brume. Ce dernier eut un soupir ironique puis se rapprocha de l'autre homme puis l'embrassa avant d'observer sa réaction.

-Kufufu~ Tu ne dis rien ?

-Que veux-tu que je dise ?

-Oya oya~ Je n'en sais rien moi.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ?

-Vas-y j'arrive~

-Pervers.

-Tu aimes ça alors…

Kyôya passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Mukuro puis partit à la découverte du cou de l'autre homme. Le gardien du nuage commença à mordiller la pomme d'Adam de l'illusionniste avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quelques instants après être rentré sous la douche, il sentit une main glisser le long de son torse et une autre maintenir sa tête en arrière puis une paire de lèvres se poser à l'endroit dégagé expressément.

-Oya~ En fait, tu n'as pas besoin de drogue pour en avoir envie. Kufufu~ C'est amusant.

-Tu me l'aurais demandé et je l'aurais accepté. Tu es moins malin que je ne le pensais, herbivore.

-Mon petit Kyôya~ Accepterais-tu de faire quelques pas à mes côtés et de jouer à des jeux interdits de temps en temps ?

-Si tu veux mais à une condition.

-Oya~ Laquelle ?

-Je dors chez toi et tu me sers d'oreiller.

-Kufufu~ S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir~

-Et une autre chose aussi. Tire ce sourire abruti quand tu me touches.

-Kufufu~

Pour faire taire l'illusionniste, Hibari pressa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme puis sortit de la douche.

. .

Cinq minutes que le toutou du boss le regardait bizarrement puis il comprit. Avec les douleurs qu'il avait récoltées la nuit, il n'avait pas eu le courage de se diriger vers sa chambre et avait donc emprunté des habits à Mukuro. Même si ce dernier était plus grand que lui, les vêtements lui allaient à merveille.

-Depuis quand tu mets du cuir ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas herbivore.

-Oya~ Mon petit Kyôya. Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur~

-Mukuro, tais-toi s'il te plait.

-Oya~ Voici comment tu remercies l'homme qui t'a prêté ses vêtements ?

-Q-Quoi ?

-Tais-toi herbivore. Et toi, ananas herbivore, je vais te mordre à mort.

-Je n'attends que ça. Kufufu~

. .

Rien n'a changé au manoir Vongola à part la diminution d'objets brisés. Deux gardiens turbulents, dirons-nous, plus calme et un boss qui sent toujours une douleur lorsqu'il aperçoit le dernier couple en date. A présent, il devait accepter le fait qu'il n'arrivera plus à reconquérir son gardien du nuage. Il avait appris de la bouche de Mukuro à la réunion suivant sa découverte que « mon petit Kyôya et moi avons décidé de faire quelques pas côte à côte et de jouer à des jeux interdits. Mais ne me frappe pas, Kyo ! ». Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour accepter le choc puis la vie avait repris son cours ou du moins, il le faisait croire aux autres. Cette partie de lui qu'il avait perdue ne se comblera plus il le savait.


End file.
